Luminous Eyes
by River Eternity
Summary: A young man lay peacefully on a make-shift hospital bed, his heart still, but his mind quite the opposite. For him, the sound of death was not one of the end, but of a whole new beginning. Brand new eyes opened to the world.Rated:mild violence.AU from S2


Okay, here goes...  
I've attempted longer stories before, but I just couldn't continue them, but I have high hopes for this one! =D

Lemme clear this up first, this chapter has no proper pairings in it (there could be if you squint XD) but it hopefull will have soon.

Okay, this story doesn't have a precise setting, but put it this way. It's after the Dark Signer arc, but Satellite hasn't been fully restored yet. The Grand Prix hasn't happened (and it might not, unless I can structure the duels, which I can, because this is 5D's, and I have the Reverse of Arcadia game, it would just take ages though and they might be too short, or end up with Yusei losing XP). The boys haven't got that garage place that they use during the GP season (because Satellite hasn't ben restored yet). If you get where i'm coming from, it's basically AU from there on out. I might still use some of the side-stories from the actual anime, just changed to fit the "difference" in the story.

This was labeled **Supernatural **for a reason! Turn away now if you can't stand werewolves! (The old style werewolves!)

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh 5D's or it's characters!_

* * *

Yusei walked to Phils Garage, arms crossed and teeth chattering. Following another failed experiment with a new duel runner engine, he was sent to gather parts, disregarding the fact that it would soon be ten o'clock at night. There was no wind, and yet, the temperature had plummeted to the coldest they had felt in almost five years. The further down the dark alleyways he went, the more he felt cut off from the world. Buildings overtowered him in every direction, teasing shdows moved back and forth across the walls and broken windows, creating an illusion of danger. He kept his head low and kept walking. No matter how daunting the streets of the Satellite were, he knew the area like the back of his hand, and the people in it moreso. The outcasts of this island preffered to band together rather than turn on one another, they found it easier to get by. The only threats to Yusei and his friends were the diminishing populations of duel gangs, who disbanded faster than they were created, and couldn't sneak up on him if their life depended on it.

He rounded another corner onto a slightly larger street. In the times of the satellite's hey day - when they were still part of the great new domino city - this road would have been the main street. The now abandoned buildings woud have been alive with life, music and people, merchants of the fruit market would have called to the passing world to draw attention to their products and everyone would have been completely oblivious to the coming events, which were to ultimately lead to this once great town's downfall.

Where the old market stalls once stood, there now sits an old abandoned car, who's life had run out a long time ago, and chairs surrounding it. Three men sat, warming their hands near the fire they had created, one turned around and nodded to Yusei in aknowlegement. He returned the guesture. He recognised those three men, they usually sat there at night by the fire beside the ancient car, they occasionallly invited him to join them, but each time, he would politley decline, telling them of his plans for the day. He called them aquantinces, even though he didn't know them by name.

Yusei realised then that something was off. He counted the chairs surrounding the fire, noting four. There were normally five. Three full and two empty. You see the three men used to be four, they told Yusei that one of their good friends had passed away, yet, they always kept him a place by the fire. They told him that it was less painful that way, and that keeping him that space, makes them feels like he's still there, cheerily warming himself by the fire with the rest of his friends.

When he asked them about the other chair, they just smiled, and said that that chair was for polite strangers such as himself.

However, one of the chairs seemed to be missing. Yusei felt as if he was being stupid, and that perhaps the men had just moved the seat somewhere else.

So he turned away and continued walking.

* * *

Yusei breathed deeply, inhaling the frigid night air. He glanced up to the sky to see a full, luminous moon staring down upon him. Clasping his hands together, he breathed into them, a vain attempt to warm himself up. Continuing down the deserted alleyways cluttered with debris and junk, he found himself quickening his pace, eager to get back into the heat.

By chance, he happened to glance into one of the smaller alleys, leading off of the main road. He was met with a peculiar sight.

There sat the three mens missing chair.

Intrigued, he walked over to it, intending to take it back to it's owner. "Funny, seeing you here" he mumbled. As he reached for the chair, he noticed, strangely, that the back two legs of the chair had been torn off, one laying a few meters away, the other missing. The chair had also almost cracked in two, as if something heavy had landed on it.

Something stirred just then, he could hear the scuffling sound of movment.

A wheezing breath came from behing the trash can further down the alleyway.

He relaxed his tense muscles, ever so slightly, as he made his way cautiously over.

What he found, he would never forget for as long as he lived.

There sat a man, in about his late fourties, with his back pressed against the stone walls, his arms around his knees, one eye wide open, the other clamped tightly shut. But that was not what shocked Yusei, his face, from the hairline above his left eye past his chin and down to the botom of his neck had been completely slashed in what loked to be a fresh wound, but was unnaturally deep and bleeding heavily. He was also holding the other leg of the chair, it's end battered and covered in blood. It made Yusei sick to his stomach, but he knew that the man needed help.

When he reached for the man, he made a high pitched sound and shuffeled away.

"It's okay, sir" Yusei calmed the man, "I won't hurt you. I just want to help."

He tried taking off of his jacket and offering it to the man to clean himself up, but he flinched away again and whispered in an eerie voice,

"Get... Get out of here... She'll get... you next..."

"Just let me help you first," Yusei replied, trying to sound calm. He didn't know if the man was dillusional or just frightened. He was at a loss on what to do. He only knew basic first aid, and that wouldn't help him now. Satellite didn't have an ambulance service, nor an official hospital. Just make-shift clinics created by people who had trained to be doctors and nurses before the great accident. He knew that one was close by, and it would only take minutes to get to if he ran, he was afraid to leave the man alone, but he had no choice.

"Don't move, I'm going to get help. I'l be back, I promise." Yusei explained quickly before taking off.

He could hear the man shuffling, he had leaned forward and raised his voice to Yusei's retreating figure.

"Go! Don't come back, Just-" The man's sentance never reached his ears, as he ran for the nearby clinic. Yusei never heard the silence in the alleyway from which he ran.

Running swiftly back down the streets he headed for the clinic, passing building after building he was once again back where he was earlier in the night.

Something caught his eye whilst he ran, and it made him slow to a stop. The fire which had been burning beside the ancient car that the men had been sitting around had been doused. And the men were gone. The chairs had been broken, and scattered some distance away from their original places, liquid had been splashed all over the ground.

Shocked and nauseous, Yusei realised that that liquid was fresh blood. He staggered on his feet and fell to the ground, sitting and staring in disbelief.

A hair-raising, high pitched noise ghosted through the streets, silencing the world. This noise was unearthly and petrifying, Yusei knew what would happen next before it came, it was just like an old horror movie.

And to have any chance of escaping it, he had to run.

He grabbed a broken piece of chair, just in case, and set off in the direction of the park. He decided immediately that going back to Martha's was out of the question, Jack and Crow may be able to help him, but putting all of the kids in danger was a risk he wasn't willing to take. He had a vague idea of what was causng all of the damage, and he knew it wasn't friendly.

* * *

He reached the run down park pretty quickly. Luckily no one was there. He stopped running when he reached the old playground, and turned to face the direction from which he ran. His eyes scrutinised the pathway leading back into the trees. He knew that whatever it was, it had followed him. The frigid wind whistled raising the hairs on the back of his neck, and making him tense up with nerves. He gripped the broken chair piece tighter.

The ghostly sound reached his ears again, it was even closer than it was the last time he heard it, he could place it now. It wasn't a screech, but a howl.

The movement was so fast, he almost missed it. Almost.

An enormous dark shape shot from the trees and made a lunge for his throat, huge pearly white fangs gleaming and razor sharp claws missed him by inches, he had ducked just in time.

It flew over his head and landed some distance away on all four of its legs.

Yusei looked up quickly to stare down the beast.

As he did so, the beast stood up, on two legs instead of four.

Yusei looked over the monster, completely terrified as he looked into It's menacing blood red eyes. It's face was the exact shape of a wolf, its mouth contorted ito a vicous snarl, however, the body was not so much an animal. It was that of a human, slightly bigger completely covered up in dark grey and white fur, accompanied by a huge bushy tail and claws replacing the nails on both it's hands and feet.

He had seen many horror films about the legendary werewolf, pictures and stories depicting the terror and chaos it can cause, but this is the first time he can remember coming face to face with one.

But this werewolf was slightly smaller than he expected, just ever so slightly bigger than him.

It struck him like lightning.

_So this is what he meant by "She'll get you next"!_

She lowered herself back onto all fours and snarled once again. Yusei glared back in bravado, although he was shaking in fear, he hoped that appearing to not look as scared will help him in some way.

It seemed to affect her. She glared in an angrily curious way, she's never before had someone defy her.

It shocked her even more when he made the first move. In fact, she almost forgot to lunge back.

This gave Yusei a chance. He rushed forward, yielding the sharp piece of broken chair.

She snarled and snapped her teeth at him. That was a bad move on her part.

Yusei, who was originally aiming for the back of her neck - an attempt at paralysis - instead slashed below the wolf's left eye, cutting deep.

She howled and jerked back, forcing Yusei to pull the chair piece out.

He stood, unbelieving that he had managed to do damage to a werewolf. He felt ever so slightly smug underneath all that petrification.

This did not bode well with the she-wolf. Before Yusei could even blink she had lunged again, this time taking a smarter approach. She kept to the gruond until she was right in front of him, he barely had time to defend himself as she lunged at his stomach, essentially knocking him to the ground.

Yusei panicked, he was trapped and had no way out.

The wolf quickly lowered its head and bit into his neck, hard.

Yusei cried out in pain, his voice echoing into the sky. He desperately hoped that someone would help, he shouted again, and no one came.

The pain was becoming unbearable, his body responded in an unusual way.

His arm burned with an unbearable pain, if he could see it, he would realise that it was the mark of the crimson dragon, it made him act on impulse.

Using his marked arm, he managed to maneuver it enough to plunge the wooden dagger-like object deep into the wolf's neck.

She quickly jerked her head away from him and struggled to get the dagger out.

After getting back onto two legs she swiftly pulled it out. She held her neck, moaning and whimpering and glaring back at Yusei's body, but instead of going back to finish him off, she decided she'd had enough. He had put up too much resistance, and she'd been injured twice already. So she turned on her heels and abandoned him for the crows.

* * *

The wind whistled again, breezing through Yusei's already frozen body. He was running out of the will to fight. He could barely move, and when he did, he was eveloped in pain from every corner of his body.

He could hear his heart struggling to beat, he could almost feel the life willing itself out of him.

But he knew he couldn't stay here, he needed to get home, no matter what.

He struggled greatly onto his knees, using the pole from the slide he had fell beside to help himself up. The side of his torso on which the werewolf had bitten him was begining to go numb, he didn't know whether that was a good or a bad thing.

He began moving forward, desperately ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

When he returned, he wondered what Martha would think. Most likely that he had gotten into a fist fight with another duel gang again. Of course she would be concerned, most likely she won't stop fussing over him. He appeared to dislike it to everyone else - but Martha knew that he was thankful for someone who cared about him.

He then pondered what Jack and Crow would say. Would they be concerned?

He laughed to himself, they would just be angry that he didn't get the duel runner parts he went out for.

After what seemed like hours of walking he could see the house not far away. In fact, he could see the door open, and the orphaned kids being ushered inside after collecting the last of the toys they had left in the garden. Before shutting the door Martha looked down the legnth of the road, before Yusei caught her eyes. She smiled,

"Yusei! You took your time!" Martha shouted to him.

But he never heard her.

He couldn't hear anything. He panicked, all he could hear was his intensly loud heartbeat. He began shaking violently, and his legs crumpled from beneath him. His head was shot with excruciating pain and he couldn't hear himself cry out.

Martha's shouts once again went unheard.

* * *

The sound of a flat line silenced the actions of everyone in the room. Everyone listened, expecting it to be a fault in the machiene, but the deadly tone stayed. Signalling the end.

The first to move was Aki.

She walked over to the bed in which Yusei had been placed upon, not an hour ago,

"Yusei? Wake up, you're scaring everyone! Yusei!" She shouted at him. One of the doctors politely asked Akiza to move aside, she did so unwillingly as her eyes brimmed with tears, she looked over at Yusei's solemn face, unconvinced that he could be gone.

The doctor placed two of his fingers on the side of Yusei's neck, pausing for a few moments.

Aki and the others looked at the doctor hopefully, but as seconds passed, they became more doubtful.

He sighed.

"Time of death, 02:03"

She cried for all it was worth.

* * *

The old grandfather clock chimed 4:00 am, and all was silent in the household. All exept for the muffled sounds of sorrow coming from the dining room, where the awful news had been shared.

The children were crying, the adults were comforting quietly, trying to deal with their own pain.

A raven called to the moonlit sky, anouncing it's arrival across the neighborhood, blissfully unaware of the loss of a dear one to the family who's roof it now sat upon.

A young man lay peacefully on a make-shift hospital bed, his heart still, but his mind quite the opposite. For him, the sound of death was not one of the end, but of a whole new beginning.

Brand new eyes opened to the world.

* * *

He lay there, his eyes open, his body still, seeing nothing and everything at once. Sitting silently up he looked around the room, everything had an eerie purple or blue tint to it almost like looking through tinted sunglasses. Gazing outside, he noticed that it was still night time, and there were no lights to guide his vision, yet somehow, he saw everything in perfect clarity.

He could see the normally dark underside of the desk on the far room, where a spider was currently roaming aimlessly looking for food. He could clearly read what it said on the monitor on top of the desk, warning about many different aspects of medicine, also, it appeared to have a note of his time of death.

But he was far from dead.

He decided to stand from the bed, taking hasty steps around the room. Moving took no energy from him, it felt as easy as breathing.

He smiled to himself, happy with his current situation, when he remembered.

He has become one of them. He was a werewolf too.

He didn't know whether to dance in happiness that he was still alive, or hide in a corner to stop himself commiting to a life of murder, like that other werewolf.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a mirror. He didn't know what compelled him to do so, but he picked it up, and glanced at it.

Staring back at him was a man with confidence appearing to burst from that smirk of his, even though he felt quite the opposite. His face had gone through some minor changes, the perminant smirk being one - as that was just so un-Yusei like - and the other being the eyes. Not only did they appear to glow in the moonlight, he realised with a start that one of his eyes had changed colour.

It was now red.

Strangely, it was only one, the other stayed the same ocean blue from before.

He could never let anyone look him in the eyes now. He would have some serious explaining to do.

He froze. He could hear footsteps heading this way from the dining room - he noted how abnormally far he could hear.

He wen't into full blown panic, according to everyone in the household he was dead!

He couldn't very well lie back on the table, it just wouldn't seem right. Instead, he did the only thing he could think of doing.

Face the problem head-on.

* * *

Aki dried her tears whilst she walked, but as she did so, more took their place. She couldn't believe that Yusei was gone. She _wouldn't. _Yusei was the only person who tried to understand her, powers and all, aside from Divine. But after finding out Divine's true motivations, she knew that Yusei was the only one left. If he was truly gone, then someone in the high heavens must obviously hate her.

The doctors couldn't even understand what happened to him. His injuried were serious, but they weren't fatal. Of that they were absolutely sure.

There must've been some other reason.

She wished she could find out that reason. But even if she did, she knew that it wouldn't bring Yusei back.

All that she could do now, was go in to see him one last time.

She opened the door slightly, delaying the inevitable. She continued to slowly creak it open until she could see the bed.

She was flabbergasted. The bed was empty.

Throwing the door open, she ran into the room. She failed to notice a figure close the door behind her, so she jumped when it clicked shut.

She whirled around, to come face to face with...

"Yusei!" She screamed.

"Aki" He confirmed, smiling that brand new - unintentional - smirk at her, all the while his two-coloured eyes glistened in the moonlight.

Her face paled quite considerably, and she began shaking.

"You're... you're..."

Her knees gave way, and she unceremoniously hit the floor.

* * *

So... what did you think? Good? Bad? Ugly?  
I would really like to know!  
I want to see how I should go about continuing this, If you like it, then I'll continue, if you don't...

='(

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
